disgaeafandomcom-20200223-history
Pringer X
'Pringer X ' (プリニガーＸ Purinigā X) is a powerful Prinny Super Robot in the Disgaea series. The size and type of robot it is varies from game to game but no matter which game it shows up in, Pringer X is dangerous. Appearances ''Disgaea: Hour of Darkness Pringer X showed up only in a false Next Episode Segment narrated by Etna. This Pringer X was shown to be a gargantuan Prinny Robot with Missile Fingers. While this version of Pringer X never showed up as an actual foe, it did show up in the Disgaea Anime. There was also a mention of its reincarnation, Pringer Z. Makai Senki Disgaea In the 12 episode ''Disgaea anime, Pringer X appears in his Hour Of Darkness incarnation. He appears in Episode 8, when the majority of Prinnys attempt to establish their own nation. Originally, he was disguised as a Statue (referred to as "The Guardian" by the Prinny Elder of Prinny World) until Captain Gordon and Jennifer used Thursday's Robo Bazooka attack on it, shattering its stone armor and revealing it as Pringer X. The Prinny Elder then ordered Pringer X to destroy Laharl. Pringer X let loose a barrage of missiles from its fingers but Laharl avoided the attack and counter attacked with Winged Slayer, destroying Pringer X and foiling the Prinny Elder's plan to become Overlord. Flonne was then saddened because she wanted to keep Pringer X for herself. ''Prinny: Can I Really Be the Hero? In this game, Pringer X shows up as a small aerial attack robot under the control of Etna. Etna has several of these Pringer X robots under her control. In the bonus battle with Etna, she controls 2 Pringer X robots remotely to attack the Hero Prinny. However, these Pringers are little more than knock-offs she built in her spare time, as they can be stunned and destroyed. They also appear to kill off the Prinny Squad if the Runaway Manager is used. Disgaea 2: Dark Hero Days In ''Disgaea 2: Dark Hero Days, the black Pringer X robot from Phantom Brave returns as a secret boss. He is fought in the same battle arena as Baal and has stats that rival the Tyrant Overlord. His innate ability makes it so that any Special Attack that was used against him cannot damage him again. Pringer X is revealed to be the by-product of an apparent collaboration between the greatest minds of science and magic spanning several different worlds. It began with Rasho, the Prinny Chief who had procured the Prime Sardine-wich that Mr. Kaideara had used for Pringer X's base. Then Mao, with his 1.8 billion EQ, drafted the blueprints, and the mechanical genius Jennifer headed the engineering process. Aramis, considered to be the Netherworld's greatest zombie craftsman, transferred Baal's soul into Rasho. The former Exorcist-turned-Overlord Priere created the chant to make the vessel move. The most beautiful and evil witch Marjoly glanced at Aramis, verbalizing his cuteness. Even Zetta, the most badass Sacred Tome, had lent his support to the project. It is not made clear why they were collaborating to create him but it is possible that they decided to create Pringer X as an ultimate weapon, just to show that they possessed the capabilities of creating one. However, soon after the completion of Pringer X, the group had lost their control over him thus rendering him in his current state within the game. After an encounter with the Prinny Baal Pirates, the player can challenge Pringer X once more, only this time Pringer X has brought an army of clones (similar to how Prinny Baal has several clones of his original body backing him up). Furthermore, all the Pringer X robots have their stats maxed out, making this the most difficult battle in the game. In addition to this, once a Special has been used against one Pringer, all the Pringers will gain immunity to that Special, meaning the player has to round out their entire move set. ''Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten Pringer X appears as an optional boss in this game. Unlike the other optional bosses (like Prinny Kurtis and Zetta) he is not unlocked as a playable character after being defeated. He is smaller than a regular Prinny. Pringer X appears before Valvatorez and the group in the Hades Prison. Valvatorez then challenges Pringer X to a fight in an attempt to force Pringer X into following the Prinny Rules. In the first battle, Pringer X has the Mystical Robot class and the Tyrant Guard Evility. It also carries a Prinny Suit on the first fight. After defeating Pringer X, Valvatorez then tries to force Pringer X to follow Prinny Rule #1 (which is to always include the word "Dood" in every spoken line). However, Pringer X only replies with ellipses as it is incapable of speech and as such can't say the word Dood. Valvatorez persists however and keeps on trying to make Pringer X say Dood. The others then decide to leave to go do something else, not wanting to watch Valvatorez continue. It is then shown that Valvatorez is still trying to make Pringer X say Dood a whole hour after the fight was over with not a single word from Pringer X whatsoever and continues to do so for another ten hours after. After defeating Zetta, a rematch against Pringer X, now called Pringer X: Poison, is unlocked automatically without needing the Senate's approval. As opposed to his earlier fight, he is now at level 5000 with stats and equipment befitting one of his level. In addition to all of this, he sports the unique and dreaded "Special Skill Solved" Evility. Like his innate ability in Disgaea 2: Dark Hero Days, this nullifies damage from any special attack if it is used more than once, meaning the player cannot repeatedly use the same skills against him. This battle is repeatable once beaten, but every instance it is accessed after winning the first time, the player must fight eight Pringer X: Poison units. Accessing this fight while in the Land of Carnage will pit the player against a maxed out Pringer X: Poison (or eight of them if redoing the fight), and conquering this final challenge rewards the player with the "Roaring Pringer Bringer Downer" trophy. Pringer X carries a Crowbar, Legendary Mechsuit, Makai Wars and Arcadia and will always carry these items every time the fight is repeated. The Land of Carnage Pringer X fight will have each Pringer X with 400 million HP and 50 million in each stat which is enough to defeat anybody in one hit. Lastly, Fuka's final skill, Prinny Kaiser XX, summons a gigantic Pringer X with Fuka at its core. Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness Pringer X returns in ''Disgaea D2 as the game's superboss. He is fought at Prinny Land 6 at Level 4000 aided by multiple Prinny Gods. Revisiting the map will result in Pringer X being replaced by a stronger Pringer Z and 4 of them at Level 8000 are fought at the same time. Pringer X does not have the "Special Skill Solved" Evility from Disgaea 4. Pringer X's Evility is Pringer Protection which nullifies the first attack received on a single turn and Pringer Z's Evility is Heavy Stance. The Land of Carnage version of the fight will have each Pringer X have HP up to the billions, up to 70 Billion HP if they are fought with maximum Stronger Enemies Level increased by the Cheat Shop. On max Rasetsu settings, each Pringer Z will have 130-140 billion HP and 999 million in all stats. Defeating him normally will award a Silver Trophy while defeating the Land of Carnage version will award a Gold Trophy. Pringer X retains all of his specials from Disgaea 4. Defeating Pringer Z at max LoC settings will unlock an entry in the Data Shop. Another data entry is unlocked in the Data Shop if the player defeats Pringer Z on max Rasetsu Settings. Other Appearances ''Phantom Brave In ''Phantom Brave, Pringer X shows up as a secret boss to fight in the post game. This version of the robot appears as a small black Prinny robot with Red eyes, Antenna and a cape. This version of the robot is by far the most powerful due to it being one of the most difficult secret bosses in the whole game, being level 6000. His fight is at Baal's Tower after Baal is defeated and subsequently recruited. In Phantom Brave: We Meet Again, Pringer X is backed up by Pringer XX at level 7000 and Pringer XXX at level 8000. Gallery Pringer X.PNG|Pringer X's cut-in from Disgaea D2 See Also *Prinny *Baal Category:Recurring Characters Category:Bosses Category:Superbosses